


Seven Days

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Takarai Rihito's Seven Days AU
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: วันจันทร์อาจเป็นเพียงวันเริ่มต้นสัปดาห์สำหรับคนทั่ว ๆ ไป แต่สำหรับ 'ซอยองโฮ' นี่คือวันแห่งการเริ่มต้นความสัมพันธ์ใหม่ ที่เวียนไปทุกสัปดาห์Inspired จากเรื่อง Seven Days ของ TAKARAI Rihito





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิกยาวเรื่องแรกที่เคยเขียนของ NCT ตั้งแต่ปี 2018 ค่ะ จะรีไรต์แล้วทยอยมาลงใหม่แบบดูดี (และต้องจบ 555)  
แรงบันดาลใจของพล็อตมาจากมังงะเรื่อง Seven Days ของ TAKARAI Rihito ค่ะ มีลิขสิทธิ์ในไทยแล้ว ลองหาอ่านกันดูนะคะ ;)

**“วันนี้วันจันทร์นี่นา”**

คิม โดยอง พึมพำขึ้นมาท่ามกลางความเงียบของกลุ่มเพื่อนของเขา ขณะที่รอบข้างรายล้อมด้วยเสียงคุยจ้อกแจ้กราวกับนกกระจอกแตกรังของเพื่อนร่วมห้องเรียน สมกับเป็นวันเริ่มต้นสัปดาห์ที่ทุกคนจะมาอัปเดตชีวิตช่วงเสาร์อาทิตย์ให้เพื่อนของตนฟัง

“วันจันทร์แล้วไงอะ” จอง แจฮยอน เท้าคางมองเพื่อนสนิทอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

มันก็วันจันทร์อยู่ทุกสัปดาห์ มีอะไรแปลก?

โดยองกลอกตา ทำหน้าเหมือนกับว่าเขาได้ถามคำถามที่โง่ที่สุดในโลกออกไป ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนท่ามาทิ้งตัวลงนั่งที่เก้าอี้ด้านหน้าโต๊ะของเขา จ้องตากับเขาเหมือนจะสะกดจิตให้จดจำทุกคำที่พูดลงไป

“รู้จักรุ่นพี่ยองโฮ ปีสามไหม”

แจฮยอนนิ่งคิดครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะพยักหน้า “เคยเจอบ้าง อยู่ชมรมวรรณกรรมอังกฤษใช่ไหม”

พอได้ยินชื่อชมรม โดยองก็ทำหน้าเหมือนเพิ่งกินยาขมเข้าไป แต่สักพักก็โบกมือไปมาเหมือนอยากปัดความสยองเหล่านั้นออกจากตัว

“เคยได้ยินเรื่องที่พี่เขาควงสาวอาทิตย์ละคนไหม”

“ฮะ?”

แจฮยอนถึงกับส่งเสียงร้องออกมาด้วยความตกใจ เขานึกภาพรุ่นพี่ ซอ ยองโฮ ที่ตัวเองเคยเห็น แล้วเปรียบเทียบกับคำพูดที่โดยองเพิ่งเอ่ยออกมา

ซอ ยองโฮ ปีสาม เป็นรุ่นพี่ตัวสูง แจฮยอนคิดว่าตัวเองสูงแล้ว แต่รุ่นพี่ยองโฮสูงกว่าเขาอีก ปกติเขาจะเจออีกฝ่ายแค่ตอนเข้าชมรม ซึ่งกิจกรรมชมรมของเขาก็ไม่มีอะไรมากไปกว่าการนั่งอ่านวรรณกรรมภาษาอังกฤษแล้วมาถกประเด็นต่าง ๆ กัน ความประทับใจของเขาต่อรุ่นพี่ยองโฮคงเป็นเรื่องความคิดอ่านที่ราวกับจะล้ำหน้าทุกคนในห้องไปหนึ่งก้าวเสมอ ทุกครั้งที่เจอกัน ถ้าไม่ใช่ช่วงวิเคราะห์งานเขียน ก็จะเห็นยองโฮนั่งอ่านหนังสืออยู่ที่โต๊ะติดหน้าต่างด้านในสุดของห้อง ท่าทางเคร่งขรึมแต่ไม่ได้ดูเย็นชาหรือเข้าถึงได้ยาก บางครั้งที่เขาเผลอตัวจ้องอีกคนมากไป ยองโฮก็จะเงยหน้ามายิ้มน้อย ๆ ให้เขา แล้วก็ก้มหน้าไปอ่านต่อ ไม่ทำให้เขารู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วนมากเท่าไหร่

ทั้งหมดที่กล่าวมา ไม่มีอะไรเชื่อมโยงกับ ‘การควงสาวอาทิตย์ละคน’ ที่โดยองพูดออกมาเลย

“ทำหน้าเหมือนไม่เชื่ออะ”

“ก็ไม่เชื่อจริง ๆ”

“นี่ใคร นี่คิม โดยอง ว่าที่ประธานนักเรียนนะ”

“ยุ่งเรื่องชาวบ้านเก่ง จะพูดอย่างนั้นเหรอ”

โดยองยกสมุดมาม้วนแล้วตีเขาเบา ๆ

“เรื่องนี้ใคร ๆ ก็รู้ไหม ลองไปนั่งใกล้ ๆ กลุ่มผู้หญิงสักกลุ่มก็รู้แล้ว แทบจะเป็นหัวข้อสนทนาประจำสัปดาห์ ‘อาทิตย์นี้รุ่นพี่ยองโฮเดตกับใคร’”

แจฮยอนเลิกคิ้ว ทำหน้าให้ดูเหมือนสนใจที่สุด “แล้วยังไง”

“อะ ไม่อินสินะ”

“ไม่อะ เบื่อเรื่องรัก ๆ ใคร่ ๆ” พูดจบก็ฟุบหน้าลงกับโต๊ะ

โดยองมองหัวทุย ๆ ของเพื่อนแล้วยื่นม้วนสมุดไปเขี่ย ๆ เบา ๆ

“ยังไม่หายเจ็บหรือไง”

แจฮยอนเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตาเพื่อน ทั้งที่คางยังแนบอยู่กับโต๊ะ

“อกหักนะเว้ย ไม่ใช่วิ่งแล้วล้มเป็นแผลถลอก แผลใจหายยาก ไม่รู้หรือไง”

“รู้ แต่มันก็หลายวันแล้วนะ”

“เพิ่งอาทิตย์กว่า ๆ เองเถอะ”

คิดถึงแล้วแจฮยอนก็รู้สึกหดหู่ขึ้นมานิดหน่อย แม้อากาศวันนี้จะสดใสจนน่าออกไปเล่นฟุตบอลกลางสนามแทนที่จะรอเรียนวิชาคณิตศาสตร์ เขาเพิ่งเลิกกับแฟนเก่าไปได้อาทิตย์กว่า ๆ ด้วยเหตุผลว่า หล่อนไม่ได้รักเขาแล้ว และไปชอบเด็กโรงเรียนอื่นแทน

“ขนาดเจ้าชายแจฮยอนยังอกหัก พวกเราก็ไม่ต้องหวังแล้วมั้ง”

เสียงพูดแซวขำ ๆ ดังขึ้นทำเอาแจฮยอนหันควับไปมอง แต่พอเห็นว่าเป็นใครก็ถอนหายใจแล้วย่นจมูกใส่คนพูด

“เงียบไปเลย จองอู แล้วทำไมมาสายนัก”

“ก็ไปเจออะไรดี ๆ เลยขึ้นมาช้าน่ะ” จองอูพูดพลางวางกระเป๋าลงที่โต๊ะของตัวเอง ซึ่งอยู่ทางขวาของโต๊ะของแจฮยอน

“อะไรดี ๆ ที่ว่านี่คืออะไร” โดยองถาม

จองอูยักคิ้วหลิ่วตา ก่อนจะทำท่ากระซิบกระซาบให้ได้ยินแค่พวกเขาสามคน

“รุ่นพี่ยองโฮเพิ่งบอกเลิกแฟนของอาทิตย์ที่แล้วเมื่อกี้เลย”

แจฮยอนเบิกตากว้าง โดยองรีบถามต่อทันที

“ใครอะ”

“รุ่นพี่เบ จูฮยอน”

“หา!”

คราวนี้ทั้งห้องหันมามองพวกเขาทันที เพราะโดยองกับแจฮยอนพร้อมใจกันประสานเสียงร้องลั่น

“รุ่นพี่จูฮยอนอะนะ พระเจ้า” โดยองทำหน้าตาตื่นเหมือนกระต่ายตกใจ “ให้ตาย ระดับรุ่นพี่จูฮยอนยังมาเป็นแฟนอาทิตย์เดียวของรุ่นพี่ยองโฮเลยเหรอ นี่มันอะไรกัน”

อย่าว่าแต่โดยองที่ตกใจ แจฮยอนก็อึ้งไม่แพ้กัน เบ จูฮยอน ปีสาม เป็นสาวสวยหาตัวจับยาก อาจจะสวยที่สุดในเขตนี้เลยก็ได้ เป็นสาวในฝันของผู้ชายแทบจะทั้งโรงเรียน คนที่สวยสง่าเลือกได้ขนาดนั้น ยังมาคบกับคนที่เปลี่ยนแฟนอาทิตย์ละคนแบบรุ่นพี่ยองโฮอีกเหรอ

“ผู้ชายไม่เข้าใจหรอก” เสียงหนึ่งดังเข้ามาในวงสนทนาของพวกเขา ทุกคนหันไปมองตาม ก็พบร่างสูงสมส่วนของเพื่อนสาวร่วมห้องเรียน พัค ซูยอง

“ยังไงเหรอ” แจฮยอนถาม

ซูยองยืนกอดอก เอียงคอ ทำท่าคิดครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนอธิบาย

“การเป็น ‘แฟนอาทิตย์เดียว’ ของรุ่นพี่ยองโฮน่ะ เหมือนสวรรค์เลยนะ”

“ไม่เข้าใจ” โดยองกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ

“ก็จะอธิบายต่ออยู่นี่ไง” ซูยองกลอกตา ก่อนจะเรียบเรียงประสบการณ์ของตนอย่างค่อยเป็นค่อยไป “ฉันเคยเดตกับพี่เขาเมื่อต้นเดือนที่แล้ว ยังจำได้อยู่เลย การเดตกับรุ่นพี่ยองโฮ เราจะรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นเจ้าหญิงเลย เขาทำทุกอย่างอย่างที่คนเป็นแฟนกันทำจริง ๆ ดูแลเราดีมาก ๆ อาทิตย์นั้นคืออาทิตย์ที่เหมือนฝันเลย”

“งั้นทำไมถึงเลิกกันล่ะ” แจฮยอนถามต่อ

ถึงตรงนี้ซูยองถอนหายใจ “เพราะไม่ได้รักล่ะมั้ง”

“อ้าว” คราวนี้เป็นจองอู “ถ้าไม่ได้รัก แล้วคบทำไมตั้งแต่แรก”

“มันเหมือนเกมนั่นแหละ รุ่นพี่ยองโฮจะตกปากรับคำขอเป็นแฟนของใครก็ตามที่ขอเขาเป็นคนแรกในวันจันทร์ ตอนแรกมันไม่มีความรู้สึกรักใคร่อะไรหรอก ฉันก็ชอบพี่เขาตอนนั้นเลยลองขอไป พอได้เดตกันก็รู้สึกว่าเขาดีกับเรามาก ๆ แต่มันก็ยังมีจุดที่รู้สึกว่าคงไปด้วยกันไม่ได้อะไรงี้ แล้วก็รู้สึกว่าเขาไม่ได้รักเรา เขาแค่ดูแลเราตามหน้าที่แฟนอะ แต่ความรักไม่ใช่หน้าที่นี่ มันเป็นเรื่องของความรู้สึก”

ทุกคนอึ้งไป ขณะที่แจฮยอนครุ่นคิดคำบอกเล่าของเพื่อนอย่างสนใจ

_‘รุ่นพี่ยองโฮจะตกปากรับคำขอเป็นแฟนของใครก็ตามที่ขอเขาเป็นคนแรกในวันจันทร์’_

…งั้นเหรอ

* * *

**“เที่ยงกินอะไร”**

จองอูถามทันทีที่พวกเขาก้าวออกจากห้องเรียนเตรียมจะตรงไปยังโรงอาหาร โดยองทำท่าคิด แล้วหันมามองแจฮยอน

“พิซซ่า”

คำตอบของเขาทำเอาเพื่อนพูดไม่ออก

“พิซซ่าไม่มีขายในโรงเรียน”

“โทร.สั่งเอาสิ อยากกินอะ”

โดยองทำหน้าเหมือนอยากงับหัวเขาเข้าไปแทนอาหารกลางวัน ส่วนจองอูหัวเราะ

“แอบ ๆ สั่งเอาก็ได้ แต่จะกินที่ไหนไม่ให้โดนจับได้อะ”

“ห้องสภานักเรียน”

คราวนี้โดยองยกมือมาบีบแก้มเขาทันที

“อย่ามายุ่งกับห้องสภานักเรียนอันศักดิ์สิทธิ์ของฉัน”

“อ่อยอ๊ะ เอ็บบบบ” แจฮยอนพูดเสียงอู้อี้ โดยองจึงยอมปล่อย

“งั้นไปกินห้องชมรมวรรณกรรมอังกฤษก็ได้” เจ้าของความคิดเสนอ “เดี๋ยวฉันไปเคลียร์ที่ให้ก่อน จองอูโทร.สั่งเลย ไปรับด้วยนะ”

“ได้” เพื่อนตัวสูงอีกคนรับปาก “ไปกันเถอะ โดยอง”

แจฮยอนมองโดยองที่โดนจองอูลากไป เขาโบกมือขำ ๆ ให้เพื่อนแล้วตรงไปที่ห้องชมรมวรรณกรรมอังกฤษที่อยู่อีกตึกหนึ่ง

ปกติแล้วชั่วโมงชมรมจะเป็นบ่ายวันพฤหัสบดี แต่ทุกเย็นก็จะมีคนเข้า ๆ ออก ๆ ชมรมของตนเสมอ ชมรมของแจฮยอนก็เช่นกัน ทุกเย็นจะมีคนเข้ามายืม-คืนหนังสือของชมรมเป็นประจำ ส่วนกลางวันนาน ๆ ทีจะมีคนเข้ามาใช้เป็นที่อ่านหนังสือ แต่โดยปกติก็ไม่มีใครเข้ามานัก บางครั้งมันจึงเป็นที่นอนที่ยอดเยี่ยมของเขาและเพื่อน ถึงแม้แจฮยอนจะไม่เคยโดดเรียนเลย แต่การมีที่นอนไว้ในยามจำเป็นก็เป็นเรื่องที่ดี สมมุติว่าเพิ่งเลิกคาบฟิสิกส์ที่แสนน่าปวดหัวมา แล้วเขาต้องการชาร์จพลังเพื่อเรียนคาบบ่าย แค่การกินอาจไม่พอ การนอนที่เพียงพอก็จำเป็น

คิดอะไรเรื่อยเปื่อย รู้สึกตัวอีกทีขายาว ๆ ก็พาเจ้าของมาถึงหน้าห้องชมรม ป้ายสีน้ำเงินเข้มตัวอักษรสีขาวบอกชื่อ ‘ชมรมวรรณกรรมอังกฤษ’ มีโปสเตอร์กิจกรรมส่งเสริมการอ่านและการแข่งขันนอกโรงเรียนแปะอยู่ที่บอร์ดด้านหน้า แจฮยอนเปิดประตูเข้าไปด้วยความเคยชิน ก่อนจะเบิกตากว้างเมื่อพบว่าในห้องไม่ได้ว่างเปล่าอย่างที่ควรเป็น

เสียงเปิดประตูทำให้คนที่นั่งอ่านหนังสืออยู่ที่โต๊ะด้านในสุดติดหน้าต่างเงยหน้าขึ้นมา แจฮยอนมองสบกับนัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อนใต้เลนส์แว่น ใบหน้าของคนที่พวกเขาเพิ่งพูดถึงเมื่อเช้ามีรอยยิ้มจาง ๆ แต้มขึ้นมา

“รุ่นพี่ยองโฮ…สวัสดีครับ”

เขาโค้งให้อย่างมีมารยาท เลื่อนประตูปิดตามหลัง ขณะที่เจ้าของชื่อยังคงรอยยิ้มบนหน้าแล้วเอ่ยตอบกลับมา

“ไง แจฮยอน”

เชี่ย เสียงนุ่มชะมัด

แจฮยอนนึกไม่ออกว่าตัวเองเคยสนทนาจริง ๆ จัง ๆ กับคนตรงหน้าไหม แต่อาจเป็นเพราะเรื่องเล่าเมื่อเช้า ทำให้เขามีฟิลเตอร์ว่ารุ่นพี่ยองโฮเป็นผู้ชายอบอุ่นอ่อนโยนขึ้นมาเสียอย่างนั้น

แต่ประเด็นในตอนนี้ไม่ใช่เรื่องนั้น

“…รุ่นพี่ใช้ห้องอยู่เหรอครับ” แจฮยอนถามอย่างเกรงใจ

“ก็แค่อ่านหนังสือนิดหน่อยน่ะ ทำไมเหรอ นายจะใช้ห้องเหรอ”

แจฮยอนพยักหน้ารับคำถามนั้น

ยองโฮทำหน้าเข้าใจ “งั้นเดี๋ยวฉันออกไปก็ได้…”

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ” แจฮยอนรีบขัด “รุ่นพี่นั่งไปเถอะ แค่ทำเป็นไม่เห็นสิ่งที่พวกผมกำลังจะทำก็พอครับ”

“หือ?”

ยองโฮส่งเสียงประหลาดใจในลำคอ ทำเอาแจฮยอนได้แต่หัวเราะแห้ง ๆ ไม่รู้จะอธิบายยังไง

เขายืนเก้ ๆ กัง ๆ อยู่นาน และยองโฮก็เอาแต่จ้อง ไม่ยอมอ่านหนังสือต่อเหมือนปกติสักที

“นั่งไหม” คนเป็นรุ่นพี่บุ้ยใบ้ไปที่เก้าอี้ฝั่งตรงข้าม

แจฮยอนรีบตอบรับแล้วตรงไปนั่งทันที

เมื่อสถานการณ์ทำท่าจะกลับมาเป็นปกติ ยองโฮก็เปิดหนังสืออ่านต่อ แจฮยอนใช้โอกาสนี้แอบสำรวจใบหน้าของชายหนุ่มผู้เปลี่ยนแฟนอาทิตย์ละคนอย่างสนใจ ปกติเขาไม่เคยมานั่งจ้องหน้ารุ่นพี่ยองโฮแบบนี้ แต่ก็อดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่าคนหน้าตาแบบไหนกันที่ทำให้รุ่นพี่เบจูฮยอนถึงกับยอมคบเป็นแฟนอาทิตย์เดียว

ลาดหน้าผากรับกับสันจมูกโด่ง แพขนตายาวจนแทบจะชนกับเลนส์แว่นสายตา นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อน–อ่อนกว่าคนเกาหลีทั่ว ๆ ไปที่เขาเคยเห็น–จับจ้องอยู่ที่หน้ากระดาษ และริมฝีปากอิ่มที่ปิดสนิท

_“การเดตกับรุ่นพี่ยองโฮ เราจะรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นเจ้าหญิงเลย เขาทำทุกอย่างอย่างที่คนเป็นแฟนกันทำจริง ๆ ดูแลเราดีมาก ๆ อาทิตย์นั้นคืออาทิตย์ที่เหมือนฝันเลย”_

…ได้จูบกันหรือเปล่านะ

กับแฟนแต่ละอาทิตย์พวกนั้น

แล้วแจฮยอนที่กำลังเหม่อก็ต้องสะดุ้งเมื่อนัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลย้ายจุดสนใจจากหน้ากระดาษมาเป็นตัวเขา เขารีบหลบสายตาทำเป็นมองตู้หนังสือที่อยู่อีกฟากของห้องทันที ยกมือข้างหนึ่งมาเท้าคางเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นด้วย

“เห็นนะว่ามองหน้าฉันน่ะ”

น้ำเสียงทุ้มเอ่ยกลั้วหัวเราะ ทำเอาแจฮยอนได้แต่ยิ้มแห้งให้

ทำไมพวกโดยองยังไม่มาอีกวะ

“มีอะไรหรือเปล่า” ยองโฮปิดหน้าหนังสือแล้วหันมาคุยกับเขา “ปกติก็เห็นว่าแอบมองนะ แต่ไม่มีครั้งไหนมาจ้องหน้าตรง ๆ แบบนี้เลย อยากถามอะไรฉันหรือเปล่า”

“…”

แจฮยอนพูดไม่ออก เขาเหลือบสายตาไปมา ขมวดคิ้วอย่างไม่แน่ใจ และสุดท้ายก็ถอนหายใจ

“รุ่นพี่”

“ว่า?”

“คือ… ผมเพิ่งรู้เรื่อง ‘แฟนอาทิตย์เดียว’ ของรุ่นพี่…”

เกิดความเงียบขึ้นมาชั่วขณะ แจฮยอนไม่กล้าสบตาคนอายุมากกว่าตรง ๆ เลย เขาใช้เวลาพักใหญ่กว่าจะเบนสายตากลับไปที่ใบหน้าของคนฝั่งตรงข้าม

และพบกับรอยยิ้มนุ่มนวลเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นของรุ่นพี่

“คิดว่าไงล่ะ”

“ครับ?”

“เรื่องที่ฉันเดตคนไม่ซ้ำหน้ากันสักอาทิตย์แบบนั้น แจฮยอนคิดว่ายังไง”

ไม่รู้ทำไม แต่การเรียกชื่อเขาตรง ๆ ทำให้แจฮยอนรู้สึกขัดเขินขึ้นมา เขาเปลี่ยนท่าจากมือที่เท้าคางอยู่เป็นการเอามือมาวางบนตัก แล้วมองอีกฝ่ายอย่างไม่แน่ใจ

“คือ ผมตัดสินอะไรไม่ได้หรอก แต่คิดว่ารุ่นพี่คงคิดอะไรอยู่แน่ ๆ ถึงได้ทำแบบนั้น ปกติรุ่นพี่ก็มักจะคิดอะไรล้ำหน้าพวกเราไปก้าวหนึ่งอยู่แล้ว”

ยองโฮยิ้มกว้างขึ้นนิดหน่อย “เหรอ”

“แล้ววันนี้มีคนมาขอเป็นแฟนหรือยังครับ” แจฮยอนลองถามดู

ยองโฮยักไหล่ “พอบอกเลิกจูฮยอน ฉันก็หลบมาอยู่ในห้องนี้ตลอดเลย ยังไม่มีใครมาขอเลย”

_‘รุ่นพี่ยองโฮจะตกปากรับคำขอเป็นแฟนของใครก็ตามที่ขอเขาเป็นคนแรกในวันจันทร์’_

“งั้นถ้าผมขอรุ่นพี่เป็นแฟน รุ่นพี่ก็จะตกลงเหรอครับ”

เกิดความเงียบขึ้นมาอีกรอบ และกว่าแจฮยอนจะรู้ตัวว่าเพิ่งพูดอะไรออกไป เขาก็เห็นสีหน้าประหลาดใจของรุ่นพี่ยองโฮเสียแล้ว

ฉิบหายแล้ว ๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ พูดอะไรออกไปวะเนี่ยยยยยยย

“คือผม…” เขารีบละล่ำละลักแก้ตัว ทว่าคำพูดทั้งหมดก็หยุดลงเมื่อยองโฮเอ่ยปาก

“ใช่”

“…ครับ?”

ซอ ยองโฮ หันมาเผชิญหน้ากับเขาตรง ๆ ก่อนจะเอ่ยทวนประโยคซ้ำอีกครั้ง

“ถ้าแจฮยอนขอฉันเป็นแฟนตอนนี้ ก็จะเป็นคนแรกของอาทิตย์นี้ และ ใช่ ฉันจะตอบตกลง”

TBC


End file.
